mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Avante Mk.III
- Red SP= - CBlue SP= - Clear SP= - JC2015= }} |-| Nero= - White SP= - CViolet SP= }} |-| Eva SP= - Awakening Ver.= }} |-| Golden Eagles= - Mr.Carrasco Edition= }} |In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru|Owner = Kakeru Ohtori (Azure) Cygnus X-1 (Nero)}} The Avante Mk.III series is a series of Mini 4WD PRO cars released by Tamiya. Based on the Avante Mk.II and Avante X, they are the further stylized version of both cars. There are two main variants available: the Azure and the Nero . The Azure is the most used Mini 4WD car for limited and collaboration models between the two. Both the Azure and Nero were featured in the manga ''Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru'', with the Azure being the protagonist Kakeru Ohtori's 3rd car following his Avante X and the Nero being the machine for Cygnus X-1. General Info Both standard Avante Mk.IIIs were equipped with the MS Chassis, Avante-type slick tires and large-diameter wheels. Wheel design is different depending on the model. All models, except the ones with MA Chassis, were equipped with N-02 and T-02 unit by default. Unless noted, most MS models has their nose, center and tail units molded in black. Avante Mk.III Azure Called the 'Light Blue Hurricane' by Tamiya, the Avante Mk.III Azure is the first Avante Mk.III machine to be released. It features a metallic blue color scheme with white and red trims. It possesses the V-shaped rear spoiler and grill type mid spoiler. It was equipped with white large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires and gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Unless noted, most models has the nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in black. Avante Mk.III Nero Inspired by the barn owl, the Avante Mk.III Nero is the black colored counterpart to the Azure. In addition to the black color scheme with red and gold trims, it has the different, lighter rear spoiler than the Azure has. It also comes equipped with a wing-type mid spoiler, and spots the different front wings design than that of the Azure. It was equipped with the neon yellow, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires and gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Unlike Azure, the Nero is the first Mini 4WD car in the regular line-up to have the lightweight center parts for its MS Chassis. Special color versions The special color versions are the limited edition releases that are molded in different colors or in clear plastics. Only the White Special and the Clear Violet Special are based on the Nero model, while the rest are based on the Azure model. Wheels, tires and chassis parts are depends on the models. Evangelion special editions The Eva-01 Special Editions are the limited versions Tamiya made as tie-in products for the on-going Rebuild of Evangelion anime movies. These are based on the Azure model. The color schemes are based on the Eva-01 from the anime movies. The Awakening Version replaced the green trims with red and has red tires in place of the black ones, as well as having the red rollers. Both models were equipped with the large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels paired with arched tires. Both were equipped with the lightweight center parts. Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles versions The Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles -Home Color Edition- and Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles -Mr.Carrasco Edition- are the versions of Avante Mk.III Azure released as tie-in products for the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team. Both of them are based on Azure model. The Home edition has white body and red tires and chassis, while the Mr. Carrasco edition has the black body and chassis and purple tires. Both models were equipped with the large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels paired with arched tires, as well as the lightweight center parts made of polycarbonate-mixed ABS plastic. Stargek 10th Anniversary Special The Singapore-exclusive model was based on the Nero model. It was released to celebrate Stargek's 10th anniversary. Unlike earlier models, it was equipped with the black MA Chassis with red sub-parts and the black small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels paired with low-profile slick tires. Japan Cup 2015 Limited Edition The Japan Cap 2015 limited edition model is based on the Azure model. It is mainly in red with the Japan Cup themed stickers. It has the same setup as the Stargek model, but with deep blue chassis frame with purple A parts and the yellow wheels. Technical Info Length: 152 mm (Most), 156 mm (Japan Cup 2015/Stargek) Width: 92 mm (Most), 97 mm (Japan Cup 2015/Stargek) Height: N/A (Most), 41 mm (Japan Cup 2015/Stargek) Chassis: MS Chassis, MA Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 (Most variants), 3.5:1 (White Special/Japan Cup 2015/Stargek) Gallery Boxarts File:AvanteMk.IIIAzureBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Avante Mk.III Azure. File:AvanteMk.IIINeroBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Avante Mk.III Nero. File:AvanteMk.IIIAzureEva1AwkVrBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Avante Mk.III Azure Eva-01 Special -Awakening version-. AvanteMkIIINeroCVioletSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Nero Clear Violet Special. StargekAvanteMkIIINero.jpg|Boxart of Nero Stargek 10th Anniversary Special. AvanteMkIIIRedSPBoxart.png|Boxart of Red special variant. AvanteMkIIIAzureClearSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Clear Special variant. Images AAvanteRedSPAeroTSJC2013AvanteMkIIICViolet.png|Avante Mk.III Nero Clear Violet Special, Aero Thunder Shot Japan Cup 2013 and Aero Avante Red Special. See also * Avante Jr. * Avante 2001 Jr. * Super Avante * Avante Mk.II * Avante X * Aero Avante External links Tamiya Japan * Avante Mk.III Azure on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Nero on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Azure (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Nero (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Red Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III White Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Blue Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Nero Clear Violet Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Japan Cup 2015 Limited Edition on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Red Special (re-release) on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Special (Re-release) on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.III White Special (Re-release) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Avante Mk.III Azure on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Nero on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Azure (Finished Model) on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Nero (Finished Model) on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III White Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Blue Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Nero Clear Violet Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Japan Cup 2015 Limited Edition on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Red Special (re-release) on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.III Azure Clear Special (Re-release) on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Collaboration Mini 4WD cars‏ Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru